The present invention relates to surgical lasers of the type where the laser beam from a laser source is delivered to the surgical site through an optical fiber. The laser source may be a gas laser, a solid state laser or, advantageously, one or more laser diodes. Surgical laser systems that utilize laser diodes are described in U.S. Provisional Applications 61/068,165 filed on Mar. 4, 2008 and 61/137,157 filed on Jul. 28, 2008. These and all patents and patent applications referred to herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.